spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
MY SWEET PASSION
MY SWEET PASSION is an episode when Spongebob first saw Amy Rose and he is madly in love with him,Amy Rose must figure out a way of escape from Spongebob before her life stinks. MY SWEET PASSION title picture is pink with red Words Sparkle & a picture of Amy Rose from Sonic & SEGA All Stars Racing The opening sence is from "Truth or Square" The title theme is AMY ROSE's theme song This episode will realeased in the 10th of October,2010. CAST 'Main Cast' TOM KENNY as Spongebob Squarepants LISA ORTIZ as Amy Rose 'Adddtional Cast' BILL FAKERBAKKE as Patrick Star JASON ANTHONY GRIFFITH as Sonic the Hedgehog RODGER BUMPASS as Squidward Tentacles CLANCY BROWN as Mr Krabs MR LAWERANCE as Larry the Lobster Transcript Spongebob & Patrick are playing there own games just like in the episode called (Squidward the unfriendly ghost). Spongebob: Hike Patrick Hike (carries big rock to circle while Patrick blowing a chess game piece) almost there (drops rock on circle) you just lost 3 points (climbs on tall coral & counting to 3) 1,2,3 (blows a G7 bubble) G7!! Patrick: G7,Tag Me,Tag Me!! (runs to the coral & bumps into it) I lose! Spongebob: But is not tuesday Patrick,it's Sunday. Patrick: Tarter Sauce! Squidward: (Appears in scene) Hey what are you two Barnicle heads doing?! Spongebob & Patrick:We don't know Squidward: Well keep it down,i'm trying to play my clarinet in peace! (went back inside his house) Spongebob: Now what Patrick: I know lets play tag! Spongebob:Pat that's a great idea Patrick: Your go first Spongebob: Ok,tag your it Patrick: I'm it, i'm it, i'm it, i'm it! (tags Spongebob) Tag your it Spongebob:(tags Patrick back) Tag your it Both:(they reapeatly tag each other & kept saying tag your it) Spongebob is having a great time with Patrick until they both saw blue streaks of light being chased by pink streaks of light Patrick: What is that, Spongebob? Spongebob: I don't know Pat, but we gotta find them So Spongebob & Patrick are on a search for those streaks of light XXXXXXXXXX Spongebob:where could they possibly be Patrick: Maybe there behind that large rock Spongebob: Come on let's go Patrick: Ok Spongebob & Patrick hides behind a Large Rock & takes a Peek & figure out what those Streaks of Light are, there are really Sonic the Hedgehog being chased by Amy Rose Sonic: Amy control yourself Amy: Sorry sonic,but i am in love with you Patrick: There they are Spongebob,Spongebob? ("My Sweet Passion" Music Plays) When Spongebob laid eyes on Amy Rose,he is in love with her Patrick: Are you ok,Hellllo? Spongebob: Patrick,who is she? Patrick: I don't know Spongebob, but my hot dog needs chilly (puts chilly on hot dog) Sonic: Please amy please I... (smell something) I SMELL A CHILLY DOG Patrick: AHH there are talking to us Spongebob: Patrick don't be Scared, they are Friendly Patrick: Ohhh Amy: Who are they sonic Sonic: I don't know Ames,but there kinda shy Spongebob: (enters the scene with Patrick) Hi my name is Spongebob Squarepants & this is my friend Patrick Star Patrick: Hi Amy: Hi Spongebob,I'm Amy,Amy Rose Spongebob: Amy Rose,you have the Most Beautiful Sound I've ever heard Amy: (giggles) Thank you Sonic: And I'm Sonic,Sonic the Hedgehog Patrick: Hi Sonic Spongebob: What brings you here to Bikini Bottom Sonic: Well Amy here chased me here Amy: I am only chasing you with love Patrick: Hey Spongebob,can me & Sonic have a talk,while you & Amy have a talk Spongebob: Sure Patrick Patrick:Oh goody (leaves the scene with Sonic) Come on let's Go Sonic: Ok (Go After Patrick) Spongebob: Now that were alone (grabs Amy) lets have a kiss what do you say Amy Rose but there is One promblem, Amy is in love with sonic Amy: Sorry but my true love is Sonikku Spongebob: Sonikku? Oh you mean sonic Amy:Yes Spongebob: Aww come on just a smooch (Kisses an Inch away from Amy) Amy: Well thank you, but I gotta go now, BYE (she makes a get away from Spongebob) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Spongebob: Come back here beautiful (chases Amy Rose for Love) Patrick: (Talking to Sonic) Was he talking to me or you? XXXXXXXXXX Amy is been Chased by Spongebob Spongebob: Oh Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamy Amy: Eek! First Amy hides in the trash can,putting on trash lid on leaving Amy hides inside the Trash Can & takes a Little Peek, waiting for spongebob to pass by Spongebob: Where are you my pink rose of romance, I am going to be finding you Amy: Phew,that was NUTS ????: Hello darling Amy turned around & It was spongebob inside the other trash can Spongebob: Doing the cancan dance, are you not? Amy: (Grabs the Trash Can Lid) Spongebob: Huh? Amy Rose:(close the trash can with Spongebob in it) AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Ran Away) Spongebob:(pops out the trash can) nothing like taking out the trash, no XXXXXXXXXX Amy: I betta hide (runs inside a Shed closes the door) This (Pants) is (Pants) Pefect (waiting for Spongebob to pass by while Panting very Heavy) ????: Hello Amy Amy turned around again to see Spongebob appeared from the back door with a set of keys Amy: But how did you.... Spongebob: I am the locksmith of LOVE, am I not? Amy: (runs out of the shed leaving a hole of her) NOOOOOOOO!!! Spongebob: Whao I guess not XXXXXXXXXX Next Amy Rose hides under a bush waiting for Spongebob to pass by Amy: He'll never find me under here But spongebob appears with her Again Spongebob: This is bushy love, no Amy: (runs away again) AHHHHHH!!! Spongebob: Hmm I guess she is playing hard to get, she is not? Patrick: Hi Spongebob what are you doing? Spongebob: I was trying to catch Amy with Love Patrick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Spongebob: I gotta go (Went After Amy still in Love) Phew Sonic: What are you Laughing for? Patrick: Why am I what for who? Sonic: Amy is kinda Quiet today & I think I overheard that Spongebob is Fall in Love with Amy & that means I'm safe from Amy (Skips Happily) Yahoo & now I can Return to Planet Mobius & get some Peace Patrick: Return where to do what now ? Sonic: (Facepalm) XXXXXXXXXX Amy: (Looks around) Phew Spongebob: Oh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMY Amy: Eek! She hides inside Squidward's House, heads up to Squidward's Bedroom & hides in the covers of Squidward's Bed Squidward: Hey what are you doing inside my House? Amy: Sorry, it's just that Spongebob is in love with me & he never gives up Squidward: Whatever Amy: Well I think I'm safe ????: Hi Amy Amy: (takes off the Covers to see Spongebob lying in Squidward's bed with her) Spongebob: Hi Amy, I see you have meet my Buddy Squidward Amy: (Got out of bed & went out through the window & Ran away) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! Spongebob: Wait come back Amy Rose Squidward: (Kicks Spongebob out of his Home) And STAY OUT (Closes his Window) XXXXXXXXXX Amy: I need to hide somewhere so he'll never get me (Stops to see the Krusty Krab) The Krusty Krab huh? That'll do Amy Heads inside the Krusty Krab & went inside the Fry Cook Kitchen Amy: He'll never find me in here Just then Mr Krabs appears Mr Krabs: What in Neptune's Trousers is going on here? Amy: Sorry, it's just that Spongebob kept chasing me with Love & don't you think his Love went a little bit too Far? Mr Krabs: (Puts up a Sign that say's "Love kisses only $2") Nope Amy: This is serious, I need to get away from Spongebob Mr Krabs: You don't have to because he's here already Amy: What?! (Turns to see Spongebob with his Fry Cook Hat) Spongebob: Welcome to the Krusty Krab, how may I help you with LOVE? Amy: (Exit the Krusty Krab leaving a Hole of Her) AHHHHHHHHHH! Mr Krabs & Spongebob looks through a Hole that Amy made & then look at Each other Mr Krabs: You know I'm taking 5 bucks out of your Pay Check XXXXXXXXXX Later at the Park Amy: (Panting heavily) Oh what's the use I can't shake Spongebob off & I need Sonic's help to help me Straighten Spongebob out & I can't get Sonic to Marry me, oh well I guess I'll have to.... Spongebob: Aaaaaaaaaamy Amy: Not Again (Ran away to Bikini Bottom) Spongebob: Come back Amy: (gets inside the Taxi) Step on it, I've been chased by a Maniac The Taxi drove away with Amy inside & Takes her to the Airport Amy: Thanks (Hops inside the Plane & Fly away) Phew away from Spongebob Spongebob: (Appears besides her) Good Thinking Amy, The Strangler will never find us up here Amy: (Wears a Parashute & Jumps off an Airplane) AHHHHHHH (Activates the Parashute) Phew Spongebob: (As the Parashute) Good Thinking Amy, The Strangler could've been on that Plane Amy: (Releases the Parashute & Contiues falling) Ahhhhhhh, oh but wait (Activates her Jet Boots) It's a Good thing I got Jet Boots because they Match my Normal ones Spongebob: (Appears with a JetPack) I've been Prepared to Amy, It's a good thing I had a JetPack (but the Jet Pack is ran out of Fuel & stops working) Tarter Sauce , ran out of gas (Starts Falling) AHHHHHHHHHHHH Amy: I'll save you (Grabs Spongebob) Gotcha Spongebob: Thank you Amy: Your Welcome (Puts Spongebob Down to the Ground Gently) Now I gotta fly Spongebob: Wait I forgot to tell you something Amy: And what's that? (Her Jet Boots Ran out of Gas) Uh Oh (Starts Falling) AHHHHHHHHHHH (Crashes into Goo Lagoon Ocean) Spongebob: Your Jet Boots have Run out of Gas Amy: (Emerges from the Ocean) Larry the Lobster shows up Larry: Please do not land flying Hedgehogs on the Bathers Amy: Thanks for the Tip (Leaves Goo Lagoon) Larry: What's up with her Spongebob Spongebob: I guess she is kinda Shy on me Larry: Wait a minute you didn't tell me that you had a Girlfriend Spongebob: (Blushes) No I don't Uh Wait for me Amy (Went after Amy again) Larry: Congratulations for having a New Girlfriend, dude XXXXXXXXXX Amy: Great I've became tierd, Dirty, Wet & My Jet Boots have ran out of gas (Replaces her Jet Boots with her Normal Ones) Spongebob: AMY ! Why are you becoming a Foot Modelist Amy: I don't have any toes The Camera zooms at her Feet Spongebob: (Sees Amy's Feet with no Toes) Oh, Fish don't have Toes apart from Me & Sandy Amy: (Sees Spongebob) Eek! (hiding inside a hot air balloon lifting her up,up & away) Up, Up & Away Amy: (looks around for Spongebob) ????: lovely view is'nt it Amy:well for Sonic it isn't that...... Then she notice that a guy behind her is really Spongebob in disguise Spongebob: Ahh my little lovebird,you don't have to be a hot air buffon for me (Kisses an Inch away from Amy) Amy Rose had espcaped Spongebob's arms & looks down to see a lake in the Park & a whole view of Bikini Bottom Amy: I've got a choice (sees Spongebob) EEK!!! (jumps off the hot air balloon) Spongebob: Viva amore, That's French for : We dive together! Spongebob follows her by diving with her & Amy Rose dives in the lake & as for Spongebob,well he didin't dive in the lake,instead he landed on the ground leaving a hole of him, Spongebob: I am not in the lake,am i not? (Faints) Amy:(emerges from the lake)Man that sponge never gives up (sly grin) so it's time that i fight fire with fire XXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile Back with Spongebob Spongebob: (keeps looking for Amy Rose with LOVE) Where are you my little flower of the spring, hmmm now where is she gone too now ????: Hi lover boy Spongebob: (he heard a voice) Huh? What the? How the? Who said that ? ????: I did Spongebob turns around & it was AMY ROSE in the Most beautiful dress just like the one in (episode 14 of SONIC X) Spongebob: WOW you look beautiful Amy: (giggles) Thank you Spongebob: Your pretty Amy: Oh you silly sponge (grabs Spongebob) your so funny that,i want too kiss you Spongebob is preaty neveous about it Spongebob:Kiss me?! Amy: Oh come on just a smooch (Kisses an Inch away from Spongebob) When Spongebob trys to get away Amy Rose reveals her PIKO PIKO HAMMER to Spongebob Spongebob:i like to apreciate the offer Amy,but i really must abeiu (he finally espaces from Amy Rose & runs away to the sunset) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Amy Rose watches Spongebob running away in her ORINGINAL outfit Sonic: Yo Ames Amy: Hi sonic how's patrick Sonic: He is kinda funny & i'm telling you it was no picnic Amy: Aren't you forgetting something Sonic: Uh a chilly dog,a krabby patty that patrick told me about? Amy: Humph Sonic: Well be in Bikini Bottom sure is an adventure,heh Amy: That was the lamest excuse ever,you just forgot about our DATE!!! Sonic:Oh I forget sorry Amy reveals her PIKO PIKO HAMMER again Sonic: YIKES,Amy wait,PUT DOWN THAT HAMMER!!! Amy: (SLAMMES the hammer to the Ground) Sonic: YIPE!!!(runs away to the sunset with spongebob) Spongebob: You too Sonic Sonic: Yeah,Welcome to my World Spongebob & Sonic:AHHHHHHHHHHHH Amy watches Both Spongebob & Sonic runaway to the sunset (French Music Plays) Amy:(in french)I am a stinker, no THE END Associated Music *Cierre Bob Esponja - When Spongebob & Patrick are playing games together *Wooden Bear - When Spongebob & Patrick are looking for those Streaks of Light *Unknown Tracks 2 - When Spongebob starts chasing Amy Rose for Love *Tympup A (Sammy & John version) - When Amy notices Spongebob in the Shed *Tympup A (Hawaiian version) - When Amy notices Spongebob in the Trashcan *Tympup / Rasberry C - When Amy notices Spongebob in the Krusty Krab as a Frycook. "Aw Come on Now" *Saxaboogie - When Amy uses a Taxi & a Plane to get away from Spongebob & jumps off a plane & activates the Parashute *The Creature A: When Amy is falling because her Jetboots have ran out of gas *Steel Sting - When Amy notices Spongebob in a Hot-Air Balloon with her *﻿Sleazy Sax - Amy appears in her Beautiful Dress in Epsidoe 14 of Sonic X *Unknown Tracks 2 - When Spongebob is running away from Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer *Unknown Tracks 2 - When Sonic joins with Spongebob & starts running away together away from Amy Rose TRIVIA/GOOFS *Amy Rose wears her Most Beautiful Dress just like the one in episode 14 of SONIC X *It's like a Pepe Le Pew Cartoon from the Looney Tunes *Spongebob & Patrick have playing a game just like the one from the episode called Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost & the other game called tag just like the one from the episode called W''ishing your Well'' *Spongebob saw Amy's Piko Piko hammer for the very FIRST time! *When Spongebob First saw Amy Rose he think's she is the Most Beautiful Hedgehog he ever seen *Amy Rose catch the Plane, but Spongebob appears next to her & Spongebob as a Parashute, That's the same thing in the Episode called "Spongebob & The Strangler" *Amy have wore her Jet Boots for the very First Time & they match her Boots *Larry the Lobster said the same Quote in "SpongeGuard on Duty" except he said Hedgehogs insted of Ice-Cream Trucks Category:Episodes